Promesas
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Ama no Jaku/Keiichiro (Ben). La promesa había sido acompañarlo pero por un tragico desliz no había podido cumplir... ahora que el niño ya no lo es mas, una nueva oportunidad se les abre a ambos. Esta vez, el oni se quedará? Cumplirá sus promesas a pesar de lo que los separa? Yaoi/Posible M-preg
1. Bajo el árbol

**PROMESAS**

**CAP 1**

**"Bajo el árbol"**

**Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el chico visitase aquel lugar.**

**Casi podía recordar como si fuera el día anterior el gran sacrificio que aquel ser había hecho por ellos, por su familia, una que no había pedido ni buscado mas que sin embargo con el tiempo le había hecho un lugar en un corazón que el otro negaba tener pero que era tan obvio como el amanecer, que ahí se encontraba.**

**Y él lo sabía perfectamente.**

**Lo sabía porque había llegado un punto en el que a pesar de tener una edad tan corta e inocente, había podido percibir que ambos espíritus habían pasado a sincronizarme de una forma asombrosa y completa; era un sentimiento escalofriante pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante, como si todo el tiempo hubiese sabido que tarde o temprano él llegaría y entonces, las cosas le serían muchísimo mas claras.**

**Y estaba seguro de que el otro también lo había notado y le correspondía.**

**Pero sus edades… eran tan distintas! Y aún así no les había impedido tener al menos la suficiente cercanía como para saber que se querían sin decirlo y que estaban dispuesto a darlo todo el uno por el otro.**

**Un ente maléfico… en verdad lo era?**

**Quizas. **

**Pero también estos podían cambiar con el tiempo y con paciencia o demostrar una afinidad por algo… o por alguien. **

**Keiichiro sonrió un poco y apoyó la espalda en aquel árbol donde por última vez se le hubiese aparecido aquel youkai y cerró los ojos sintiéndose extrañamente en paz; casi a diario iba al mismo lugar desde que tuviese 6 años, solamente por rememorar la presencia de aquel sujeto que tantos sustos y alegrías les trajese. Mas a él que a los demás si podía decirlo, ya que entre todos los chicos él era quien mas cercano se había hecho a ese demonio**

**Amanojaku**

**Estaba seguro de que continuaba vivo en alguna parte y muy probablemente, aún alimentándose del miedo que provocaba en los humanos para poder permanecer con fuerza**

**Ahora que lo recordaba… aún antes de que se viese forzado a dejar el cuerpo de su gato, él ya había recuperado las suficientes fuerzas como para ser libre. Pero para su alegría no había querido hacerlo porque esa era la única forma en que podían estar juntos sin que nadie mas sospechase y sin que fuera obligado a sellarse finalmente de la manera en que su hermana mayor o su madre lo hubiesen deseado de inicio.**

**Si tan solo el otro ser maligno nunca hubiese aparecido…**

**Sus ojos compusieron un gesto triste antes de apoyar la frente en una de sus manos para cubrirse los ojos y gemir por lo bajo**

**Había llevado las flores que él había dejado para la tumba de su madre tal cuál lo habían prometido pero sin embargo, se había quedado con una porque aún no se sentía capaz de dejarle ir nada más; quien podía decir que un niño pequeño era incapaz de sentir amor de verdad solamente por considerársele inmaduro o demasiado inocente como para saber reconocer lo que era el que su corazón ya no le perteneciese?**

**Pasaron 10 años y todavía sabía que le amaba tan intensamente como lo hacía de pequeño.**

**Era incapaz de sentir algo similar por otros y aunque ahora que había crecido las chicas habían comenzado a acercársele con interés, solía rechazarlas para gran frustración de su hermana mayor que creía que tenía alguna clase de problema con su timidez; pero no se trataba de eso, simplemente, no sentía algo profundo o conexión con ninguna otra persona. Sería traicionarse a sí mismo y a los demás si pretendiese alguna muestra de cariño que no sentía ni le nacía.**

**Tenía la impresión de que moriría con sus sentimientos tan intactos como en aquel entonces, cuando comenzasen a sellar fantasmas.**

**Aún lo hacían pero Keiichiro seguía sin encontrar pista alguna que lo guiase a donde deseaba.**

**Una lástima.**

**Se puso de pie y se sacudió las ropas antes de sonreir volteando por sobre su hombro y palmear un par de veces aquel árbol que tantas cosas gratas le hubiese traído.**

**-Nos veremos nuevamente mañana Jaku, donde quiera que estés**

**Dijo con ternura y suavidad antes de que un ligero vientecillo le revolviese los cabellos… y lo paralizase, provocándole entornar los ojos y levantar una mano hasta hundir sus dedos entre su propio cabello y arrancar tres de estos**

**-Posesión por medio de tu energía espiritual hacia el cabello para poder utilizarlo como arma… muy impresionante de tu parte, aunque no me extraña del hijo de Kayako…**

**Keiichiro sonrió de lado aún dándole la espalda a la voz**

**-Me halaga que hayas venido siguiéndome todo el camino hasta este lugar… pero si no te importa, estaba en una visita privada… podrías tener la educación de al menos esperarme en otro lugar? **

**La criatura sonrió con cinismo antes de sacar un arma muy larga y extraña haciendo que la expresión del chico cambiase al poder percibir la energía que emanaba de aquel monstruo y que definitivamente no concordaba con la que percibía en las veces que se habían enfrentado**

**Era muchísimo mayor e incluso, aquello que sostenía en su mano parecía estar brindándole todavía mayor fuerza**

**-Gen… que has hecho?**

**Inquirió el chico entornando aún mas los ojos y cambiando su voz por una mas dura y baja a lo que el youkai comenzó a reir con diversión**

**-Solamente me aseguraba de tener un resultado mas favorable hacia mi persona… comienza a cansarme tener que salir huyendo cada que me enfrento contigo y creo que sería entretenido para variar, darle la vuelta a las cosas… tu cadáver sería un lindo presente para tu hermana, no te parece?**

**-Así como tu piel lo sería para el templo del Habi- replicó el chico finalmente dándose la vuelta y agitando la mano, provocando que los tres cabellos que se había arrancado brillasen en un tono dorado y creciesen hasta parecer tres largas agujas que manaban de entre sus dedos**

**Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al tener finalmente de frente aquella arma de la cuál solo había escuchado rumores y visto en fotografías que supuestamente, no mostraban a la verdadera al estar esta recluída y a resguardo en un templo budista del continente firme; apenas había tenido tiempo de apartarse de un salto ya que el aire caliente de aquella cosa parecía extenderse en largos brazos que intentaban alcanzarlo impidiéndole estarse quieto**

**Finalmente pudo tomar distancia suficiente para gruñir con enojo y escuchar las risotadas de aquel demonio**

**-Maldita víbora…- escupió el chico con sus ojos brillando intensamente de ira ante la imagen escamosa de aquella criatura que mostraba un rostro de lagarto- donde encontraste la Shichi no Baekje!?**

**-Te gusta? Me costó mucho trabajo y esos estúpidos monjes que la resguardaban realmente dieron pelea… pero bueno, valía la pena obtenerla porque mis poderes se han incrementado con su ayuda- la criatura levantó aquella larga y gruesa espada de cuya hoja sobresalían otras seis a cada lado, curvadas hacia el cielo y entonces el demonio la hizo girar rápidamente- un excelente arma para acabar con varios enemigos… estaba deseando probarla contigo**

**Keiichiro volvió a sonreir pero esta vez con tensión y una diminuta gota de sudor corriendo por su sien debido a su nerviosismo. **

**Muchas leyendas se contaban acerca de aquella mítica espada y no estaba muy deseoso de comprobarlas en su propia piel. Pero tampoco podía retirarse y dejar que ese maldito pasease con ella por todas partes sabiendo que a la primera oportunidad la utilizaría con tantos inocentes como pudiese solo para poder absorber su energía; como sellador de demonios era su deber hacerle frente sin importar que tan herido pudiese salir**

**Se enderezó mejor y volvió a latiguear el brazo para prepararse para la batalla, haciendo que la otra criatura sacase la lengua viperina unos segundos en medio de su sonrisa**

**-Seguro entonces eh? Muy bien mocoso… hagamos esto**

**-Esperaba que lo dijeras- replicó el humano sonriendo un poco mas antes de lanzarse tan rápido como le permitían sus capacidades hacia el youkai, que pareció sorprenderse un segundo y luego retrocedió por el golpe dado por el chico, antes de recuperarse y lanzarse hacia el de menor estatura, agitando la espada y buscando tocarle con esta o con los poderes que manaban de la hoja**

**El chico comenzó a retroceder y a avanzar tanto como podía, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tocar ni siquiera de lleno aquellas llamas de youki que se revolvían intensamente alrededor de la espada; se suponía que esta era un arma sagrada pero tal parecía que había sido contaminada a las malas por aquella criatura y ahora, era capaz de dañarle atravesando su propia barrera espiritual para llegar hasta su cuerpo**

**Y dolía**

**Solamente una pequeña lamida de las llamas de energía demoniaca bastaba para dejarle una profunda quemadura que continuaba ardiendo incluso, cuando revolvía sus propios poderes para cubrirla y sanarla**

**Aquello tardaría semanas en desaparecer**

**Y mas aún el profundo corte que le hizo abrir los ojos al brotar sangre de su costado, provocándole emitir un breve grito de sorpresa para luego, recuperarse y mover las manos poseyendo con su energía algunas afiladas rocas cercanas y obligándolas a moverse para esquivar la espalda, logrando una de aquellas cosas hacer impacto en el ojo izquierdo del ser que dejó salir un alarido adolorido**

**-Maldito crío!- chilló el youkai a lo que entonces, Keiichiro percibió con horror que la energía de aquel ser se incrementaba y le hacía crecer a otro nivel- estás muerto!**

**Apenas y había tenido tiempo de sorprenderse cuando el ser de aspecto viperino ya estaba frente a él y le arrojaba a gran distancia usando la parte plana de la hoja de la espada, sintiendo como la energía demoniaca lo atravesaba y le quemaba incluso el interior del cuerpo; sentía como si cada célula de su ser vibrase y se retorciese por el calor recibido antes de que al dolor se sumase el del golpe contra el suelo y el terminar arrastrado varios metros hasta golpear contra el árbol que había ido a visitar, temblando una sola vez antes de percibir con irritación que no podía levantarse y que su posesión de cabello había terminado**

**La sangre que brotaba de sus labios le indicaba que estaba muchísimo mas herido de lo que había calculado y eso solo significaba problemas**

**Estaba perdido pero no por ello, dejaría de luchar hasta el final**

**-Creo que esta ronda la gané yo, chiquillo impertinente- se rió el youkai llamado Gen acercándose y apoyando la gigantesca espada en su espalda conforme caminaba hacia el humano tirado, disfrutando cada segundo de su tan anhelada victoria- y de aquí, después de ofrecerte como presente a tu hermana, me encargaré de ella también…**

**-No vencerás a Satsuki… sabes que tiene mucho mas poder que yo- se rió Keiichiro falsamente intentando mostrar seguridad a pesar de que no podía dejar de temblar y el dolor le hacía ver borroso y no ser capaz de enfocar al demonio lagarto- y en cuanto te selle me sentiré muy feliz de llevarte al infierno del que no saldrás**

**-Eso si no me llevo primero a esa mujer… olvidas que mi poder ahora es imparable?- preguntó el demonio moviendo un hombro para hacer enderezar la espada de nueva cuenta y sostenerla por encima de su cabeza- en cuanto absorba todo tu poder espiritual, seré imparable**

**-Eres un maldito…**

**-Todos dicen eso- se mofó el youkai preparando la fuerza con la que impactaría al chico, que cerró los ojos un segundo para luego decidirse a ver los del enemigo todo el tiempo, si moría, lo haría sin bajar la cabeza- hasta la otra vida, Keiichiro Miyanoshita… muere!**

**El aludido apretó los dientes con fuerza, dispuesto a soportar lo que vendría**

**-En verdad que solo sabes darme problemas… por eso los humanos son tan idiotas…**

**El youkai habi abrió los ojos un segundo antes de sentir como su cuerpo era despedazado de golpe, chillando con ira y sorpresa para luego desvanecerse en sus propias llamas y cayendo pesadamente la espada de siete hojas al suelo donde permaneció clavada de lado; Keiichiro parpadeó con sorpresa, obligándose a enfocar la mirada hasta que dio con un segundo youkai que había aparecido y cuyo tamaño era similar al del sujeto que le había atacado… **

**Pero esta aparición no solo era reconocible sino que además, le hizo sentir que el corazón se detenía y que los ojos ardían como brasas**

**-Aún eres un niño…- resopló el oni con expresión de mal humor al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza con una de sus enormes garras y para variar, dejaba ver un rostro sin barba**

**-Ama… Amanojaku?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Primer Encuentro

**PROMESAS**

**CAP 2**

**"Primer encuentro"**

**El chico observaba fijamente al demonio que le cargaba en brazos y le iba llevando a su ritmo hacia una zona repleta de casas pero donde por algún motivo, nadie parecía detectarles o prestarles atención; los ojos del joven permanecían clavados en aquel ser que no era tan grande ni tan imponente como podría ser pero que de todas maneras continuaba viéndose impresionante, sobre todo para un humano común**

**Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió conforme se adentraban mas y mas entre aquellas calles estrechas y oscuras, entornando los ojos y provocando que el oni verde le viese de reojo, sonriendo torcidamente**

**-Qué sucede?**

**Inquirió con aquel eterno tono burlón que el chiquillo no había olvidado por completo haciendo que un aire de familiaridad lo rodease**

**-No me irás a decir que el hijo de esa maldita mujer le teme a estos lugares…**

**-No tanto como tú temías enfrentarte nuevamente a mi madre- replicó con agilidad el joven, percibiendo con satisfacción el movimiento brusco en el cuerpo del otro que indicaba que aquello le había irritado**

**-Impertinente… realmente has crecido y has dejado de lado el respeto por quienes son mas fuertes que tu**

**Reclamó aquel ser finalmente viéndole de forma directa mientras que Keiichiro cerraba los ojos y sonreía, sudando frío aún por las heridas que quemaban en su cuerpo y sosteniéndose con firmeza uno de sus brazos**

**-No es eso- contestó con simpleza, riendo muy apenas- es solo que ahora se responder mejor… hacerle caso a mi hermana y comer todas mis verduras realmente rindió frutos…**

**-Jum…**

**Gruñó el demonio haciendo una mueca antes de dejar que el silencio se depositase sobre ellos. No era incómodo pero al menos al humano se le antojaba algo extraño haber estado tantos años sin ver a aquel demonio y que repentinamente, este hubiese aparecido como si nada, tratándole como si nuevamente solo tuviese seis años de edad; y aún así por encima de todo aquello, el ambiente de aquel sitio comenzaba a incomodarle, haciendole saltar de vez en cuando las alarmas**

**Aún sin desearlo las pequeñas tensiones sobre su piel alertaron a quien le llevaba cargando, que volvió a verle de reojo**

**-Esto es territorio youkai**

**Explicó a lo que la mirada del chiquillo pasó a ser una de sorpresa, volteando a verle lo que hizo sonreir nuevamente al ser rojizo**

**-Qué esperabas, que solo por ser demonios aún en el mundo humano, no tuviésemos un hogar apropiado?**

**-Pero… la escuela vieja…**

**-Ah si…**

**Amanojaku asintió un par de veces a la interrogante del muchacho que bien era justa**

**-Es el sitio donde mas fantasmas viven… pero eso es por que también es el sitio perfecto para que sus presas lleguen sin tener dificultades al respecto- dijo provocando que el otro abriese un milímetro mas los ojos- en verdad puedes ser tan ingenuo como para no darte cuenta de eso? En serio que los humanos son tan tontos…**

**-Era el sitio ideal debido a la cantidad de niños que había… y con la escuela nueva, las personas seguían yendo al edificio en su momento ya fuera por necesidad o curiosidad**

**Respondió para sí mismo el humano con gesto serio, provocando un asentimiento por parte del oni que parecía curiosamente satisfecho con ese brillo en los ojos que le había aparecido**

**-No es que no tuvieran la posibilidad de un hogar, era sencillamente, que para algunos era todo lo que conocían y para otros como yo mismo, era el territorio mas fértil para alimentarnos de aquello que nos daba fuerza**

**Siguió explicando a pesar de que el crío en sus brazos componía un gesto bastante serio**

**-Era su territorio de caza**

**-Puedes llamarlo así, pero no debería de afectarte tanto- dijo el oni de pelaje rojizo sin mostrarse perturbado por la incomodidad del chiquillo- ustedes cazan fantasmas y tienen sus lugares preferidos para hacerlo… unos y otros lo hacemos y aunque me moleste sobremanera, tampoco es algo tan extraño**

**Keiichiro cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en el pecho de aquella criatura que iba caminando sin detenerse a pesar de que desde las ventanas de algunas viviendas, sombras de ojos blancos se asomaban discretamente para ver lo que llevaba el oni, reconociendo el aroma a humano pero no atreviéndose a confrontar a aquel ser que no solo por el tamaño, sino por la fuerza que despedía podía hacerles bastante daño**

**Continuaron en silencio durante un rato largo, antes de que la voz del humano se dejase escuchar nuevamente, haciendo parpadear una vez al mas alto**

**-En verdad te extrañe**

**Musitó el chico de cabello oscuro sin abrir los ojos a lo que Amanojaku dejó salir un ligero resoplido**

**-No veo por qué niño- se burló el demonio con algo de malicia, viéndole de reojo- yo era el desgraciado que quería matarlos a ti y a tu hermana, recuerdas?**

**-No siempre eras así…**

**Susurró el chico con un tono muy bajo de voz, que sobresaltó a la criatura viéndose levemente mas preocupado y asustado**

**-Oye… mocoso…**

**-No… eras así conmigo…**

**Susurraba el humano y finalmente, el enorme ogro pudo percatarse de que la piel del otro comenzaba a ser mas fría y el sudor iba apareciendo finamente sobre su cuerpo, humedeciendo en algo sus cabellos y ropas y provocando que el ser sobrenatural se erizase; levantó una garra para tocarle el rostro, percibiendo como la respiración del crío comenzaba a ser mas rápida y superficial por momentos**

**Parecía que…**

**-En verdad niño!?**

**Chilló el oni abriendo mucho los ojos con molestia sin que el otro se inmutase en absoluto ni abriese los ojos**

**-Como demonios puedes enfermarte, solo eran unas pocas heridas por todos los demonios!**

**Le soltó con alarma, volteando a todas partes y esta vez sosteniéndole mejor para acto seguido echarse acorrer en una dirección muy diferente a la que había tomado de un inicio**

**Había creído que lo mejor sería llevarle a su propio hogar y que platicasen, en verdad deseaba saber como había ido la vida para ese niño que le había robado algo mas que la mirada desde una infancia tierna e inocente, tan solo con el cariño y el trato que le regalaba a pesar de haber sido un ser maligno, llegando a preguntarse si acaso había avanzado, si le había olvidado y seguido adelante con su vida…**

**Definitivamente no había esperado llegar a tiempo para verle convertido casi en un hombre, enfrentándose a un demonio como lo hiciese su madre y mucho menos, justo delante de ese árbol…**

**Y ahora, en cosa de nada se había puesto verdaderamente mal**

**Comenzaba a pensar que quizás el mismo le estaba trayendo la mala suerte, si apenas acercándose el uno al otro ya se encontraba en ese estado**

**"Kaaya…"**

**"Hmm?"**

**Aquella vez en el pasado, recordaba el oni, se había encontrado recostado en el cuerpo de ese gato aún de mal humor por las jugarretas de esa mocosa que le había condenado a una existencia débil y patética aunque temporal de esa manera, en el porche del hogar mientras que el niño de ojos oscuros jugaba a su lado a muy poca distancia de él**

**"Qué quieres niño?"**

**Le había preguntado entornando los ojos con mal humor antes de percibir como el pequeño se sentaba mas cerca, haciendole erizar el pelaje de incomodidad ante la cercanía del humano**

**"QUE!?"**

**"En verdad nos odias?"**

**La pregunta había salido simple y sencilla, encontrando la interrogante en el brillo de las orbes del niño que no parecía creer aquello a pesar de que de inicio el oni capturado había intentado por todos los medios eliminarles; el demonio había ladeado la cabeza, con un tic incrédulo para después reir con un tono de voz cargado de maldad y frialdad**

**"Por supuesto que si… y un día de estos, voy a matarlos a todos ustedes"**

**Se había reido en su momento, en tono agudo… y sin embargo, el niño lejos de asustarse como lo hacía normalmente solo se le había quedado viendo unos momentos, casi con tristeza lo que había puesto nervioso al oni; no entendía, acababa de decirle que le mataría, entonces… por qué parecía en ese momento haber sentido algo de empatía por un ser oscuro como lo era él, que le maltrataba a su manera?**

**En aquel momento, el pequeño Keiichiro simplemente había suspirado para luego, pasarle una pequeña manita por el lomo haciendo abrir grandemente los ojos al oni**

**"Yo… n quiero que nos mates"**

**Había dicho nada mas. **

**Aquello era simple, una tontería. Y sin embargo aquella criatura oscura había parecido confundirse ante la sinceridad y el tono con el que el niño lo decía. No le acusaba, no le presionaba y definitivamente no era un ruego, solo le compartía un pensamiento, quizás un deseo pero sin implicar el forzamiento del ogro para cumplirlo y sin esperar que este respondiese de una forma positiva o accesible**

**Era quizás, el primer momento en que el niño le había causado fascinación lo que pareció notar después ya que empezó a acercársele cada vez mas y mas…**

**Incluso, siendo el primer "gracias" recibido de su parte cuando alguna vez les guiase contra otros fantasmas lo que el oni había pretendido recibir como ofensa pero que muy por dentro, sabía que había aceptado casi hasta con orgullo**

**Que alguien como lo era él, tuviese esa inclinación por un humano…**

**Especialmente uno que cazaba fantasmas…**

**Finalmente llegó a las puertas de un enorme edificio oscuro que parecía ser una especie de construcción de varios pisos o una institución mental, emitiendo un gruñido y alzando una garra para golpear a las puertas, abriendo la boca para llamar…**

**Hasta que una enorme botella de sake le golpeó con fuerza el rostro haciendole caer hacia atrás**

**Mientras el oni de piel verde sentía arder su rostro, una voz demasiado conocida y aspera se presentó así como un fuerte aroma a alcohol que provenía de quien se asomaba encima suyo y le colocaba una pesada pezuña sobre el estómago**

**-Maldito desgraciado…**

**El sátiro resopló entornando los ojos, con un ligero rubor sobre la nariz a pesar de llevar una impecable bata blanca mas en su mano, sostenía una botella con líquido rojizo en su interior**

**-Pero que diablos has estado haciendo que tienes que venir a molestarme otra vez!?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Danny-Neko  
Muchísisisimas gracias por tu review! Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado y disculpa mi tardanza, la escuela no ha querido dejar pero... tadaaaa! Mil saludos para ti! ;)_


End file.
